


Dangerous Love

by cwolf23



Category: Heavy Rain, Pierce the Veil
Genre: Fanfic, Jamie - Freeform, Kitten, Love, Other, Physcopath, Pierce The Veil - Freeform, Vic - Freeform, mike - Freeform, ptv - Freeform, tony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwolf23/pseuds/cwolf23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Kitten Black starts a journey that is so unexpected, Ending up in her idols car. She hasn’t had the easiest life, but maybe now it’ll be slightly better, or it’ll get worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Love

**Kitten’s P.O.V-**

“Hi, my name is Kate Black, but call me kitten. Please.. I don’t want to be forced to kill you. I’m age 16, yupppp. I know, I’m still a little baby. I haven’t had the easiest life growing up, but I don’t want your sympathy. So yeah.. I’m on the run.. for good reasons: My father abuses me, and my mother tries to sell me for sex. So here we are.. Me in your car.. Please don’t take me back!” I beg the one and only Tony Perry from Pierce The Veil. He looked at me shocked with such a cute face, and those glasses. Damn.. Why does he have to be so cute!?

“Wow, That’s a lot princess” He sighs. I sit there looking at him with a scared look, totally regarding the fact he called **ME** princess. A few moments pass and he sighs, “You’re living with me..” he says awkwardly with a slight blush. I smile at him.

“Thank you!” I breathe. His response was a cute smile looking me in the eyes. Thirty minutes later we arrive at a large white house. Tony gets out first and rushes to my door to open it. He then offers his hand to help me out. The touch was so different to normal touches. It was the kind that’s like : Damn-you’re-hot-let’s-fuck-hard core. I smile and follow him to the house to find Jaime Preciado sitting on the front step smiling.

“Kitten!” He laughs as he gives me a tight hug.

“Hi-me” I whisper as I hug him back. I’m taken inside by Jaime to find Mike Fuentes standing their waiting for me. He gives me a huge smile and I give him a fake smile, which I think he knows is fake.

“This way” Jaime smiles leading me up the stairs to find Vic Fuentes sitting on a bed. The Room had one black wall, and the others a nice grey colour.

“It’s Nice to have you here Kitten” Vic smiles at me.


End file.
